


RAVAGED!

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Doggy Style, Hiding, Hunter/Prey - Freeform, Hunting, M/M, Rough anal, Self-Lubrication, Spike - Freeform, Teasing, fucked from behind, i have no idea how to tag this, role-play, seriously how do I tag this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Male Reader is returning to his home role-playing with a mysterious person, but is on edge the entire time on his walk. This was a prompt for more male readers.





	RAVAGED!

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt/request from a friend who is not happy about the lack of male reader fanfiction who also wanted to get fucked by Ravage. This was a quick test and Cat was given a guideline to follow from him. Cat hopes you can get some enjoyment.

It was late in the afternoon and the sun was only just beginning to set, illuminating the surrounding scenery as it brilliantly lit up shades of reds and yellows colliding into orange catching in the corner of (Y/N) eyes, who was hardly able to pay proper attention to the wonderful mood through rushed efforts to get home. He couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following, stalking. Frantically checking behind, listening out for faint patters and checking his phone religiously, nobody was behind him, his anxiety was getting the better of him.

“You like the Decepticons right?” The message said.

“Yeah, they're pretty cool, but I'm not sure I should, I heard on the news they want to conquer us or something” the man replied, shifting his eyes as he swore there was a glint of orange light that reflected into his eye and not from the sunset.

“Do you really believe the garbage they say? It's all a way of controlling the people, taking away your right of thought, what about the Autobots? Ever met one?” they replied.

“The news showed them helping us, sure they damaged a few things, but they helped rebuild in the end and no, I've never met one” he replied, walking faster as he could see his apartment now, pretty much running at this point. He goes for the door and locks it behind him, heading to his bed, he really wanted his bed right now.

“Are you sure they are really helping you? What makes you think they're not the ones who are gonna conquer you?” They pushed.

“I'm sure they won't, why do you talk about the Cons all the time anyway? You always role-play them too?” he replied, changing the subject, hoping for a hint at just who they were, they'd been talking for days now.

“They're awesome...and don't you think they're kinda hot? Don't you just want to be fucked by one? You like it when I role-play Ravage the most, you've said it?” read the message. 

(Y/N) went quiet for a bit, he was right, he absolutely wanted to be fucked by Ravage, but did they even have those bits?

“Yeah, yeah I do, what are you gonna do to me? Poor helpless, defenceless me?” he replied giggling at how silly it sounded.

“I'm gonna stalk you, find where you live, break through your window then Ravage you till you scream” the message read.

“OH, really? Mmm, I like that, gotta catch me first” (Y/N) replied with a smirk on his face.

“Oh, I will catch you, humans are such easy prey after all, I want you to scream when I find you” The message read, causing (Y/N) to exhale as he felt blood rush downwards.

“Oh, I'll beg, I'll scream, I'll even let you take me back to your base, I'll be the bitch to all the Cons, the Autobots have human pets, the Cons will have me as theirs” he sent, mouth grinning wide at the cheesy remark, but he loved it that way.

The message was taking a little longer this time, (Y/N) was waiting anxiously, listening to the light steps of a neighbour through paper thin walls, he hated this apartment, but it was all he could afford so he was stuck in it. 

After a few minutes of listening to footsteps and noisy birds who decided to join in he received his text, opening it up to see a picture of his apartment with a caption that read;

“This is where you reside, correct?”

He was baffled, horrified and somewhat intrigued, how did they find out where he lived? What did they want? Suddenly he heard a loud crash, looking towards the source, he saw...HIM.

Ravage was standing before him, THE Ravage, he was roughly the size of a large motorbike, black with grey marks, crimson optics staring into him, long thin tail flicking and centring, he was prepared to pounce. A vibration from (Y/N)'s phone was felt, he quickly checked it in response.

“RUN” It screamed.

(Y/N) was filled with fear, arousal, horror and want, bolting towards the exit, he heard claws scrape against the decks and drywalls, growls from an unknown language erupted. He kept his phone in hand as he ran out of his apartment, racing towards the nearby forest and hiding behind a tree, peaking out to see the beast, slowly pacing....why wasn't he running towards him?

At least (Y/N) was aware of who was role-playing with him now.

“I know what you like, I’ve seen the things you say, what you look up, just a sick pervert, a disgusting degenerate, and I know, that this is your thrill.” A message read on his phone, he knew that Ravage was toying with him, what did he want? Why was (Y/N) aroused by this?

He dared not leave his post behind the tree, he attempted to muffle his breaths, heart beating faster and faster as he heard the patter of paws? What were they again? PEDES!, pedes! 

Another vibration hit him.

“I can smell your fear human, your arousal, I know where you are already” The message said

(Y/N) ran again, seeing Ravage prick up as he spotted the man running.

“Why don't you talk with your vocaliser?” he screamed out before diving into a brush and crawling underneath a fallen tree.

“I refuse to use my vocals for such a pathetic language that doesn't allow true expression, to dirty my glossa with it? Shameful, now human, come out or I will drag you out myself” Said the message 

(Y/N) was out of breath, but he tried his best to keep his panting light. It didn't matter anyway and before he knew it, he was dragged by his ankle out from his spot, screaming and pleading to be shown mercy.

Ravage growled furiously, positioning himself over the helpless man, clawing his clothes to pieces. He then buried his sharp denta into the man's shoulder and continued his low growls.

(Y/N) fell still and silent, a wet slick scraped his now bare ass, dribbling some kind of substance on it, it was warm, he let out a moan and heard Ravage purr in response, mounting him, driving his dripping wet spike into his human's needy hole, filling it nicely, already slippery enough to fill it so, so sweetly.

Ravage began to thrust harder, his barb keeping his spike locked into the man's ass, grinding it against his prostate, causing the man to moan and shiver each time it ground against it, the man reached towards his stiff cock and rubbed it.

Ravage gripped the man tightly with his claws and mewled in delight as he realised that the human was self servicing himself to this, Ravage allowed the human this one act, afterwards, he would be his own personal plaything.

Ravage sped up, causing the human male to scream with pleasure, waves of pure ecstasy coursing though his body from the prostate stimulation, he then began to pump his cock harder, harder, in time with Ravages thrusts felt deep within his body.

Ravage bit down harder, thrusts becoming faster and less synchronised, he was approaching overload, continuing as much as he could, one final ram hit the human's prostate again and filled his hungry hole with his fluid, the human too had released his juices, Ravage venting hard and (Y/N) panting and whining, overstimulated and tired.

Ravage removed himself carefully from the man's abused hole, he used his sharp denta to flip him over, facing him with glowing red optics, snarling viciously, dripping red from his jowls and venting hard. The feline like creature positioned himself accordingly and thrust his still dripping spike into the human's mouth, (Y/N) accepting it gracefully, allowing it to fill his throat, bobbing and sucking at the excess like a thirsty mutt from the gutter.

Ravage purred in response, satisfied with the human for cleaning his spike. (Y/N) had sucked all of the delicious excess from the spike, he felt light-headed and tipsy, he laid there, unable to move, the fluids seemed to have had an effect similar to intoxication, he stared at the cat-like creature in awe.

Ravage gripped the human by his ankles, dragging his barely conscious nude body back to the base. They needed a human pet, it was the one thing the Autobots had that they didn't. Throwing him in a cage filled with toys, other such things humans liked and of course, things the Cons found fun too of course.

“Is the human pet happy in his new home?” Ravage asked through the use of Frenzy and Rumble as his translator but in their own words.

(Y/N) mumbled incoherently but positively from the tone, still suffering from being overly intoxicated.

“Ya' ours ta' play with as we see fit, ya hear? Yer gotta be our one up from the AutoCHUMPS, our human, n we'll treat ya real good ya hear?” Frenzy exaggerated, noting Ravage roll his optics at his remark.

“All, ours” Both said, with Ravage letting out a growl, followed by the roar of laughter from the two twins.

(Y/N) smiled, he was free of his old life of dullness, he was now a new ally for the Decepticons, and it really wasn't too bad in here, they had all his favourite things and he would be of service to any who wanted him. He was proud to be the Decepticon's pet.

**Author's Note:**

> Cat hopes you had fun.


End file.
